Through Your Eyes
by rakusukira005
Summary: They were once in love and ended up apart. Now they're back to test if the love they shared before was really true...or just infatuation. [K&L]
1. Unbearable Scars

"**Through Your Eyes"**

_A Kira and Lacus FanFic_

Chapter 1: Unbearable Scars

"Simply trying to erase the boredom..." a pink-haired girl exclaimed on the phone. She hugged her knees and continued to laugh. She rested her head on the mirror near her, laughing at the joke her friend told her.

"Oh, yeah...don't worry, he'll ask you to marry him for sure Cagalli." The pink-haired girl laughed again because her friend ridiculed the idea of marriage. "Of course not Cagalli, I don't have time for love, love like you do!" She laughed again as the time passed by since they were on the phone.

Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Atha were the best of friends ever since they were little. Talking about boys, men and how people fall in love with eachother- magic and miracles...al the other things girlfriends talk about.

"You mean the black-haired guy I used to date in 9th grade?" Lacus chuckled at the idea and the memory of little old Filbert- her high school stalker!

"Well, he seems to be dead in love with you!" Cagalli, on the phone, exclaimed. She was teasing her best friend. Lacus rolled her eyes. "Well, talk about Glenn!" Cagalli continued to tease her. Lacus groaned. "You mean Glenn Fillmore? That guy actually planned to kiss me when he had a block party!" Lacus defended and she heard Cagalli chuckle.

"You should get a boyfriend soon enough." Her friend straightened her voice into a stern and more serious topic. Lacus fell silent then a memory of someone escaped her mind. "If you're going to wait for _him _to come back then it's useless! He left you...for what? For the business his family asked him to hold for!"

Lacus smiled faintly then bit her lip, astonished at the judgment of her best friend. "Don't be so rude Cagalli, he had the right to do that anyway..." the pink-haired girl said, her voice now a bit sad and confused. "Well, it's been five years since he replaced you and you're still waiting for him?" the girl on the phone groaned wildly then laughed. Lacus could not do anything but laugh with her friend though it hurts for her to hear someone ridicule _him. _

"He was a good guy though."

Cagalli laughed humorously at what her friend said. "Is that supposed to be an understatement cause I don't actually like the idea Lacus!" Lacus laughed faintly then sighed. "Do you think I'm still waiting for him?" Lacus asked, a bit depressed by the thought as it came back to her. Cagalli snorted, "Well, it's pretty obvious you are! I mean a lot of guys are crashing in outside you doorstep just to be your soul mate or whatever and look at you now! You're with no one!"

Lacus chuckled weakly then turned to the mirror to look at her face. She could still see a part of him inside her or she wished she could! Her palm made its way up to her face then down to her neck where she clenched a ring-shaped necklace. It was hurting her to even think about it. "I was just wondering why he did that...backing away from everything we've been through...and disappearing without even me knowing it! It's not like him." Lacus spoke. Her voice was now low and weak, filled with mists of confusion, anger but still with hope. I mean, what should she hope for? It has been five years since his left- five years of waiting and expectations...five years of still having to think about him and the days they had gone through.

"I don't know...neither did I expect him to do that."

Lacus felt something stab right through her heart. "I can't believe I actually told him we defeated the odds!" Lacus sneered as a much more dreadful memory replayed inside her head like a movie being repeated over and over again! She hated it so much that she wanted to find him and tell him he was such a jerk!

"Well, a toast for the fool who loved him and for the other fools who loved him!" Cagalli joked which brought Lacus to a bit of a laugh...but Lacus was unconsciously crying inside...trying so hard to turn back time and ask him why...so many why's. "Cheer up Lacus...I know you'll forget him...someday I hope!"

A tear escaped her eyes, "Ye...yea...yeah...of course...of course" she stammered. "Well, I gotta sleep now. Athrun and I are going out of town tomorrow so I need to sleep early. I'll only be gone for a few weeks though."

Lacus envied their love and for one reason hated herself. "Yeah...I think you should...Athrun might be getting worried about you sleeping up so late." Lacus looked at her bedroom clock- it was 2 am. "I'm sorry if I had to call you Cagalli...I just really need someone to talk to." The pink-haired girl apologized.

"Not to worry BF! I'll always be here for you!"

"Thanks..."

She placed the phone down and sighed heavily. She dropped herself on the soft bed, facing the ceiling of her huge condo unit. She turned sideways and embraced her pillow as she observed the ring she made as a necklace. "I don't understand why..." she whispered.

_The crowd was waiting- waiting for him to arrive. The bride had already arrived with her gown ever so beautiful and her pink hair as shiny as ever. She looked worriedly and in doubt that he'd come but he promised her he will come to finally make a life of their own. _

_She tightened her grip on the bouquet and looked down on the floor. He still hadn't come and two hours had passed. She could see that the guests were getting annoyed because the groom has not arrived yet. "Shouldn't the groom be the first one to arrive than the bride?" she heard someone mumble from beside her. She turned her head away as a sheer of pain pierced through her heart. 'I know you'll come...you promised me Kira that you'll come.' Her thoughts were trying to lighten her up but her heart spoke nothing at all. Emptiness and sorrow and doubt... Why is he not yet here?_

_She raised her head as she noticed a car stop in front of the church. Her heart skipped a beat. 'I knew you'd come!' Her eyes glittered in joy but when she saw that it was not him that got outside her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. She felt something break inside of her as she saw this man carrying an envelope and reaching it out to her. She knew what was inside of it and she dared not to read it. She let go of her bouquet and accepted the letter. Slowly she opened it and read it slowly. Cagalli was beside her as her bridesmaid. Lacus froze, unable to move- dumbfounded at what was written in the letter. She fought back the tears bravely and Cagalli saw it through her eyes. Athrun touched Cagalli's shoulders. _

_Lacus dropped her hands and looked up at the blue sky hopelessly. She sighed heavily as her dreams were shattered by _him. _"He's gone to his parents... to the PLANT's" was all that Lacus could say._

She groaned and clenched her hair. "Stop remembering that thing Lacus!" she scolded herself. She hugged tightly to her heart the ring- the future she was supposed to have...the love he promised her. "He was so stupid!" she cried as she felt tears threatening to fall. She held them back so bravely then turned to face the ceiling once again. She breathed in deeply as she felt her heart breaking apart once again.

**SOMEWHERE OUT THERE**

Watching as the stars as the wind blew past him, he observed the one remaining memory of his past- a certain ring. His brown hair played with the wind somehow was able to cover his eyes but never the teary features. His sad eyes deflected something sad from his past mainly 5 years ago. "I'm sorry..." he whispered silently that he didn't depict a certain someone behind him.

"Kira?" the girl called out.

The brunette looked back and saw a green-haired lady approach him and sooner embraced him. He flinched at her touch or maybe denied the feeling of being with her. "I'm alright Abby...there is nothing to worry about." He removed her form his arms slowly and kissed her gently. She smiled. "Your father told me you were leaving for earth tomorrow. When will you be coming back?"

Kira didn't answer but enveloped her hands with hers, feeling the warmth of their skin intact with one another. "I'll be back sooner...but it will take long. More that 2 months maybe...I'll just take care of business there." Kira replied lowly and then embraced the woman once again. She smiled and chuckled. "That'd be great Kira..."

**BACK ON EARTH**

"I'm invited?" Lacus asked herself in disbelief. "The World Business Conference would like to invite you to its first annual unity party in cooperation with the Business Federation." Andy read to her as Lacus gaped in surprised. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe the company has gone that far!" Lacus exclaimed happily. "What are you saying? The company has been doing great even after master Siegel gave the business to you!"

Her godfather laughed humorously. "I know but being invited to this conference takes a lot of guts...I can't believe it Uncle Andy!" The pink-haired girl covered her face in a slight blush and flattery. "Don't be...I'll take you to the conference later..." her uncle invited. Lacus nodded happily, forgetting her heartily problems.

**WITH KIRA**

"Sir...I think the venue is right here in this restaurant..." Kira's driver spoke. Smoothly, he removed his black glasses from his eyes and looked from his car window. Kira opened the door and went out to see the restaurant. He took in a breath of earth's eyes. "It's been five years." He told himself. A few girls stopped to look at him though Kira knew they were laughing and admiring him in some way.

"Isn't he cute?" one of the girls commented. They were observing Kira's physical features. He was wearing this long sleeved polo shirt which sleeves were folded up to his elbows. The polo shirt was a bit thin and it somehow revealed his virility and the shape of his well-built body. Kira dragged his black glasses through his brown, ever messy hair that made him more attractive to the girls.

Kira noticed the girl and winced at them which brought the ladies to displeasure. Kira snorted then went inside the restaurant. He could see some familiar faces of successful business men and women. They too recognized Kira and somehow went to his acquaintance which he happily accepted.

"Everyone...I would like to say the invitation was a bit abrupt but I'm happy most of you came here...we will be just waiting for one more VIP..." explained the president of the Business Federation.

Kira sat together with the others and found himself talking about his business which he disliked the most. Yet he had no other choice...he had to be of proper etiquette here in the field of **business. **He noticed some of the other business men stand up, looking from behind him. 'Finally... the late comer has arrived!' Kira thought. He stood up, turned around and saw _her._

"_I'm not accepting my father's offer in running the business...because I chose you Kira." She happily said. Kira smiled, admiring the sacrifice she had made for the both of them. But he himself wasn't sure of what to decide...of what to choose._

He froze as he felt the beating of his heart stop. She froze too from walking which caught the attention of the others. Their gazes locked on to eachother. Her eyes still the same while his was also the same. Yet there was something wrong with the both of them- something has changed for all those years. He could see the pain...through her eyes.

**END HERE**

_Okay! I'm starting this new story now and I hope you guys will have the chance to read it. I hope you will like it too. Please leave reviews okay?_


	2. Undeniable Truths

"**Through Your Eyes"**

_A Kira and Lacus FanFic_

Chapter 2: Undeniable Truths

The two have sat silently through out the meeting. They couldn't find that courage to talk or to even go with the talking of the other business administrators. Lacus was there staring blankly at her business notebook and Kira did the same too only that he often took side glances to look at the pink-haired girl beside him. She tried so hard to avoid any subjects that would include discussing with a partner or whatsoever and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"What do you think Miss Clyne?"

Lacus was brought back to reality at the question being thrown at her. "Uhm...yeah...it's...uhm...gr...Great!" she stammered before accidentally looking at Kira as their eyes met for about 5 seconds. "I'm pleased to hear that from you Miss Clyne..." the administrator then faced Kira, "and I suppose you feel the same way too Mr. Yamato?"

Kira was also brought back to reality, "Yes sir...of course!" the brown-haired man quickly answered. "That's great everyone so I hope the business partnership we'll be a success!"

Both Kira and Lacus' eyes widened in shock! "What partnership?!" Kira exclaimed in confusion. The few other business men and women were a bit stunned at the young man's question. The business administrator looked at Kira with as much confusion. "Yes Mr. Yamato...I thought you said you liked the idea. You did say of course to all of us."

Kira suddenly remembered his sudden actions seconds ago. "And you also agreed to be the business partner of Miss Clyne over there..."

"WHAT?!" the two said altogether. "Yes, you Miss Clyne also agreed to that matter...don't you remember?" the administrator asked. "She did?" Kira blurted. "I...I...I did?" Lacus stammered. The other business men were nodding their heads some even laughed at the absent-mindedness of the two. 'Oh man...this is what I get for thinking too much about him!' Lacus thought to herself. 'Shit...this isn't going too well for me!' Kira thought meanwhile. The two got back to their seats and Lacus blushed madly with Kira still stunned. The administrator smiled gleefully. "Well, that wraps up this meeting...thank you for being a member of this business team and thank you all for your cooperation!"

The other business people have gone now with only Kira and Lacus left. The both of them stood up slowly from their seats and faced eachother. "So...I'll see you tomorrow to fix the partnership...where do you...want...m...me...to pick...you up...?" Kira stammered. 'Darn...what am I doing?'

Lacus couldn't look at him directly. Maybe because she was shy or...that she couldn't forgive him for what he did. "Uhm...no...No need to pick me up...I'll just see you," she paused, took in a deep breath and looked at him directly- which brought him to a surprise, "I'll just see you at my office tomorrow since you know where I work right? And I think we could get a cup of coffee tomorrow since the coffee shop is near the building I work at." Her speaking was so fast that he couldn't understand anything or trace back the things she had just said to him. Kira raised his brow and backed away from her a bit. 'I didn't just jerk out in front of him?!' she scolded. Through her eyes he could see that he could still hurt her even just by talking to her. "Yeah...sure...I'll see you tomorrow Miss Clyne."

Lacus' heart stopped beating and she felt her soul was being sucked out of its life at the words he had just ejected from his mouth. 'Why did he cal me Miss Clyne? What did he just mean by that?' she asked herself, anger sweeping in inside her veins. But then that anger suddenly evolved into sadness and discontentment- her eyes revealed it to be that way. She felt herself calm against his presence and finally found her own _reality _in this life. Kira looked at her and felt that he had hurt her- in some way he couldn't understand. But she felt herself break inside...he had forgotten- maybe.

She sighed heavily. "We then I guess that settles everything..." she paused then looked away, "Mr. Yamato." Her voice was now calm and the normal one.

Kira quickly saddened at what she said. 'Lacus...' he thought. She could see in his eyes that he was hurt at what she said. "I need to go now." She blurted before quickly walking away. Kira felt his heart skip a beat.

"WAIT!" he grabbed her wrist which brought both of them to a surprise. He let go of her hand as she turned to look at him so confusingly hurt. Her eyes were pleading him to stop. Why was she acting this way? She waited for him and now that he's here...she wants him to go away. "I...I...Well...No...noth...nothing...I...I'm sorry..." he stammered then turned his back and walked away leaving her hurt- once again. Lacus couldn't stand it anymore as she too ran away.

While Kira was walking he accidentally bumped someone. Though he didn't recognize the guy he just said his apologies. Unknown to him- it was Andrew Waltfelt. "Kira?"

Lacus too bumped someone while walking away-it was Kira's driver, Hector. "was that Lacus?"

Kira quickly got into his car and massaged his temples as he felt tears forming in his eyes. Hector came in minutes after Kira did with a shock speed all over his pale face. "Sir...you may not believe me but I just saw,"

"I know..." Kira interrupted.

"Did she...?"

"No..." Kira interrupted again.

Did you...?"

"No..."

"Is she still...?"

"Yes...she still..." he paused as he felt a jolt of pain stab right through his heart, "Hector will you please stop asking me those things?!" Kira angrily pleaded. A vision of Lacus appeared in his mind and he realized something after recalling how she looked. "She's still wearing the ring..." he mumbled before groaning again and clasping his hair.

Lacus entered the car with a sad face. Andy looked at her and knew why. "I saw him." The old man spoke. Lacus flinched then looked away with tears now flowing down to her cheeks. "I don't wanna talk about it Mr. Waltfelt." She excused. Andy sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Lacus...I didn't know he was invited to the meeting. I could've avoided this from happening..."

Lacus shook her head. "NO...it's not your fault...I just wanna get out of here." Andy stepped on the wheels and they were out of the restaurant. "If you keep running away from him then nothing will happen."

Lacus looked at him bitterly. "It's him that keeps on running away not me!" Andy sighed heavily. "Well, you're getting that attribute from him aren't you?" Lacus saddened. It was too much for her to take. "I just need enough time Kira..." she said to herself as the silence swallowed her once again.

**HOURS LATER**

Sitting alone in the couch, Kira observed the golden ring in his palm. His eyes were cloudy and confused- and you can't blame him.

"_This is not much Lacus but here it goes..." _

_Kira took of the bandana from her eyes and when she opened her eyes, tears started to flow. A pair of golden rings was what she saw. All of their trials and all of their sufferings finally bore this kind of fruit- infinite love. "Kira..." she gasped before looking at him straight in the eye. He was grinning and smiling at the teary girl. "I've decided...I want to be with you- forever." _

_Lacus smiled faintly as finally, the man she had loved for all these years had finally asked her to be with him forever. "Will you marry me?" the brown-haired boy asked. Her hands flew to his face and brought it down for a soft and gentle kiss. Kira smirked, "I guess that means yes then..." he mumbled before giving her another passionate kiss once again. _

Kira rubbed the tip of his lips with his thumb, trying so hard to feel her lips against his once again. "Who am I kidding?!" he faced the wall hopelessly and clenched the ring inside his fist. "She'll never forgive me for not showing up on our wedding day!" Kira paced a hand on his face in disgust with himself. But the more he thought about, the visions of Lacus and him kissing kept repeating inside his mind. He brought his hand down and massaged his temples and groan out a loud. "Darn it Kira you're engaged! Don't tell me you're going to run away from this marriage too!" he told himself before punching his forehead. "I can't believe this is happening to me...I thought I'd never see her again! Why is she here in ORB anyway? She's supposed to be in New York having her own beautiful luxurious life away from the old memories we once shared..." Kira's eyes widened at what he said.

He punched his forehead even more.

"Why don't you explain to her why you suddenly left?" a voice from behind suggested.

"No Hector that's not gonna work. It would be impossible for her to listen to me after all of the things that had happened!" Kira excused. Hector snorted and then laughed. "Why would she keep track of the bad things instead of the good? She's a kind girl and don't tell me you don't agree to that idea which is you do agree to it and if you force her to listen then..." he was cut off.

"She'll never listen, Hector-never. Even if I force her to listen to me...she still won't" Kira saddened as he found himself dreaming again about the two of them sharing a passionate kiss.

"Well...you are business partners right now and there are a lot of possibilities that you can talk about _it" _Hector took a sip of his wine and waited for Kira to reply. "I even thought she didn't accept her father's offer to her and now here she is showing up at a business conference?!" Kira exclaimed as he bitterly recalled the moments that had happened hours ago.

"The PLANT's number one home builder, Freedom builders Incorporated joins forces with ORB's top builder, Eternity Incorporated in a signed contract for 2 years. Would that sound funny? The owner of both companies once had a relationship but the guy was the 'runaway groom' in the show!" Hector joked. Kira threw him a pillow after that statement. "Funny Hector, that's really funny of you to say that! This is not a joke...this is her we're talking about!"

Hector laughed humorously, "Fine...talk to her right now. Let's see how Abby will react."

Kira turned his gaze unto the middle-aged man beside him.

_He removed her form his arms slowly and kissed her gently._

Hector eyed Kira with a mischievous grin. "If you're getting married to Abby then you have to settle a few things that you have left behind...people you have left wounded that is." Hector emphasized before going in to the kitchen to get a glass of wine.

"I don't wanna get married to Abby..."

Hector chocked out the wine in shock! "WHAT?! Then you're a complete idiot!" Hector exclaimed as he wiped the dripping wine on his mouth. "I know...I'm stupid..." Kira admitted to himself. He looked at Hector who was now drinking water, "Any more bright ideas Hector?"

**WITH LACUS**

"Ms Lacus?" a girlish voice called.

"Yes, you can come in Gelyn." Lacus permitted. The automatic door opened and it revealed a black-haired woman- Lacus' secretary. "What is it that you want to inform me Gelyn?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"An email just came in and it came from Freedom builders' owner Mr Kira Yamato. It says there that he'll see you tomorrow here in your office at 3 in the afternoon."

Lacus smiled weakly. "Yes, reply to the email and tell Mr Yamato that I'll be expecting him."

Gelyn nodded and exited the room.

Lacus took off her reading gasses and massaged her temples. "Where's Cagalli when I need her?" Lacus took the ring in her hands and observed it. "It's only in the past now...I should learn to forget about it and concentrate on my work." She told herself calmly before taking in a deep breath. "Just pretend you don't know him Lacus..." she told herself as the silence swallowed her room once again.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Welcome to Eternity builders Incorporated." The woman greeted to Kira as he entranced the huge business building. He was a bit amazed at what he saw. Everything was so advanced for a newbie company such as this.

"Welcome Mr Yamato" a familiar voice called out. Kira smiled as there was no need to know who that voice belonged too. "I'm glad to be here Ms Clyne." Kira turned and saw her- of course... the pink hair, the beautiful body curves and her alluring smile...but her eyes were not the same.

Lacus walked towards Kira and his bodyguards. "Please I am in no need of formalities such as this. You can cal me Lacus instead." She told him- pretending to not to know him in front of many people. Kira was a bit hurt at this kind of pretension. "Then you may call me Kira instead of my family name...Lacus."

A small smile graced her lips. "Very well then...follow me as I escort you to my office. There, we will discuss matters we somehow failed too yesterday."

Kira nodded and followed Lacus and her other companions, Gelyn, Andy and another man. Kira had the chance to look at how her company was going. All he saw were healthy employers and a healthy business. "This is quite unbelievable for a beginner business woman such as yourself to have such a successful business." Kira complemented. She nodded. "I believe so Kira but it's not me that helped this business grow...it's my engineers and their workers."

"I've also heard that you inherited this business from your father." Kira again said, pretending not to know the details. Lacus was a bit surprised at how Kira "pretended" not to know anything about her. "Yes...but I have decided to start my own with the capital my father gave me." Lacus answered back. Kira grinned. "I see."

After minutes of walking, they have finally reached Lacus' office. Kira asked his bodyguards not to follow them inside and so did Lacus. Andy smirked and so did Hector. "This way Kira..."

Lacus led him into the office.

**PAUSE**

The office was spectacular! The two walls on the left and the right were made of glass...and...Just as he expected...the view of the beach appeared before them. He smiled faintly as he realized she still loved that vie...he made her love that view. "The beach is very beautiful when you see it over here." Kira commented. Lacus smiled while her back was facing him as she poured in some wine for them to drink. At the center of the huge office was a circle-shaped couch that surrounded a very classy table. Kira grinned for no reason...it was making him feel awkward. The two of them...alone...like old times. He couldn't get it off his mind about the times they spent together- the good times of course. She faced him carrying to gasses of wine. She gave to him the first one and they sat on the couch facing eachother- to keep distance between the two _strangers_.

"I see your office is a very...lets just say...nice one."

Lacus chucked weakly before looking at the ground. "I'd take that as a complement, Mr Kira." She took a sip of her wine and placed it on the table. Kira took a sip of his wine too while locking his eyes on the beautiful girl before him. After all these years...he was still the dependant playboy of the town. "So Ms Lacus...can you tell me more about your company?" he asked first before placing his glass on the table.

"The business concentrates more on the employees and the engineers that work for us. The more the projects, the more employers get work...mostly carpenters, electricians and many others that are hired by the company." Lacus paused for a moment, "and what about yours?"

Kira ridiculed inside his mind the martyrdom of her company. "I see...well the company-my company works with machinery. We don't hire carpenters to work for us...just operators of the machines that do all the hard work." Lacus shifted her full attention to him after that statement. "Well, we can see the difference of our worlds Mr Kira. My business is here in Orb and yours in PLANT's, I believe that makes up the difference of the kind of 'thing' we do to make our business and programs successful." She fired back before wincing. "That is true but as I can see in the file of your basis, this company can afford to buy these equipments. In that way...the company will pay less and get richer." Kira took again a sip of his wine.

"We don't aim to get richer Mr Kira," the statement made him stop his drinking and his eyes upon hers, "we want to give jobs to other people and support other families. That is the main goal of this company...and the reason why it is at a success today." She grinned at him who was now looking interestingly at her. He rolled his eyes while smiling. "I know this company is just a beginner but we understand fully what we are supposed to be doing." She continued. Kira smiled mischievously. "I understand. To start the partnership...I have just reviewed the different places we could put up our first business as a team."

Lacus looked confused at first but then ran with the flow. _I guess he's all business in his life today. _

_All right them let's play tough. _Kira though to himself as another gin escaped his lips.

"The company usually focuses on rural areas." Lacus started.

Kira chuckled a bit but he held it back. Lacus felt insulted at his actions and eyed him. "Rural areas? Let's be practical Ms Lacus...companies such as ours focuses primarily on 'rich people'...in that way...we could gain more profit. I do believe too that you have made huge skyscrapers here in Orb and other nations...that is practicality." Kira fired. Lacus' brows met in a feel of disagreement. "That is not true Mr Kira. Companies such as ours should not favor classes in the society. We create homes for the people who can't afford them, family panning and many other things for those who are not fortunate enough...'that way' made us a known company and thus we are able to make other constructional aids all over the world." She fired back to him.

Kira snorted out aloud. "Is this a company a martyr?" _I bet this is. _Lacus gave him an unbelievable look of anger. '_Just because his company is such of high regard, he doesn't have to insult mine!' _"NO I believe not...this is how we make business and how we deal with the world!" her voice was starting to rise. '_Is he trying to be insolent with me? Darn you Kira!' _

Kira intertwined both his fingers and smiled at Lacus. "It seemed like our company has different point of views in business. I think we need acquaintance. '_This might get us together'. _And I think we need to go in deeper to the situation, '_I need to find a way to talk to her', _for the sake of the partnership."

'_Are you trying to get us to talk? I won't play with it!' _"Different point of views?" she asked. She tried to switch the subject from the acquaintance thingy! Kira raised his brow. "The word for it is contrasting...our company is filled with contrasting ideas, that's why we don't get along that much. We need to acquaint with eachother to somehow...spot the similarities." Kira slyly said to her. _'Acquaint? Get together? I'm not falling for this style Kira...' _"I think that's not gonna work by any means..." she excused.

Kira grinned again, that grin that made her shiver even before. "Are you...trying to avoid something?" he fired intentionally... at her. Lacus flinched, not knowing why but Kira saw it...the way she reacted through her eyes. She was breaking in front of him! "Are you avoiding something...Lacus." the sudden change of his voice scared her. _'What are you doing Kira...please...I...'_

"Lacus?" he called out again.

He was starting it all over again and she hated it from the bottom of her heart. "Are you scared of knowing and hearing out a few things?" he continued to speak. _'He's changing the topic now...I've gotta get out of here!' _"No...I'm not trying to avoid anything." Lacus determinedly told the handsome brunette. Kira's eyes changed their expression and she noticed it right away. There was something in the wake of his smile and it moved her. "Is that so?" his now dark voice spoke. Lacus turned away her head. "If you're not trying to avoid anything...then lets meet tonight."

Lacus gasped slightly at his sudden request. "Are you scared of me?" he gently asked her. Lacus shifted her eyes to him with slight anger. "NO...I...I'm not scared...okay then...where will it be?" her voice was struggling to say those words because she was almost about to cry inside...he got the best of her today.

Kira smiled weakly then stood up. "I'll meet you at Hilton Tower...7 pm."

Lacus' eyes widened at the mention of the place and the time. Why there and why on that time? Is he trying to make her suffer? Lacus clenched her fists as a hurtful memory reoccurred in her mind. But she had to prove to him she wasn't scared- she had to prove to him that she has moved on.

"Okay then...I'll meet you there..."


	3. Unbelievably in love

"**Through Your Eyes"**

_A Kira and Lacus FanFic_

**Chapter 3: Unbelievably in Love**

Lacus lay in bed with a hand resting on her forehead. She turned to her side and looked at the clock... it was almost 7 pm.

_Kira smiled weakly then stood up. "I'll meet you at Hilton Tower...7 pm."_

She closed her eyes and pretended she hadn't heard his voice inside her head. It was a pretty hard thing to do since his face would appear every time she would close her eyes. "Should I go?" she asked herself.

She had a lot of doubts about this 'meeting' and wondered so much why he chose _that _place to meet for a business meeting.

"_Are you scared of knowing and hearing out a few things?"_

She groaned as once again his voice repeated inside her head. "Why can't I get him off of my head?!" she sat up in bed and looked at the mirror beside her. She realized then that her face changed. She was more beautiful and her hair was longer than before. The joy in her eyes was gone and was replaced by emotionless orbs. She had him to blame for all of this.

"Oh Kira...why did that moment have to ruin our entire lives?"

Both her palms covered her face as she tried to answer a few questions by herself- sadly she couldn't. She stood up, opened her closet and picked up her clothes to wear for tonight. She wasn't in the mood to wear business attire clothes and neither would she last longer talking to him in Hilton Tower. She picked up a simple blue dress and a purple cloak. It was far from formal but she knew Kira hated formalities as he hated lessons about prefect etiquette when he was still a child and a teenager!

She lazily put her clothes on, waiting for time to fly by. A part of her wanted to go...but she knew that he would take advantage of any situation...that is if he still cared for her and if he did, then he would tell her the _real_ reason why he left. If he didn't care at all then this night would only be boring talking about business and all. She wasn't used to it- in fact she hated the idea of being this way in front of him.

She sighed heavily and faced her clock. It was already 7:10 pm. "I'm ten minutes late." She murmured, "Kira doesn't like people who are late...so I guess he left." She doubted that line for sure. Inside her heart, she knew Kira would wait for her...that is if her heart was still connected to his. This was an experiment she was willing to test.

The door of her room opened behind her. "Are you still going to go?" Andy asked her. Lacus frowned but then found the courage to swallow her pride. "Yes, I'll still be seeing him tonight," she paused and grinned, "that is, if he is still waiting for me even though I'm ten minutes late."

Andy chuckled, "You know him more than anyone else does...I'm sure he's waiting for you...whatever you two might talk about," Andy cheered. Lacus' heart skipped a beat when a sad thought escaped her mind. "What if he talks about it again...you know very well I don't want to remember what happened." Lacus sat on her bed as she was discouraged to see him tonight.

Andy sat next to her and patted her shoulder. "Cheer up kid! What ever happened to the brave old Lacus?"

The pink-haired girl snorted softly. "People change Mr. Waltfelt...and that doesn't exclude me..." she sadly told him. Andy sighed the stood up. "Well, if you don't really wanna go and see him then it's alright..."

Lacus darted her attention to the brown-haired adult and realized he was about to exit the room. She stood up, grabbed his wrist and turned him around. "Wait...I...I do wanna see him...but...will you wait fro me at the bottom until we're finished taking...Mr Waltfelt?" Lacus wearily asked him. Andy smiled happily. "Of course I will...and if ever he hurts you...then, he clenched his fists, "he'll have a taste of my knuckles!"

Lacus smiled sweetly then they went off to Hilton Tower.

Kira meanwhile was standing at the ground floor of Hilton Tower, waiting for Lacus to come. He looked at his watch, "she's 25 minutes late..." he murmured. Kira was restless- very restless. If she won't come then it will surely be over for the both of them- hadn't it ended...5 years ago?

He crossed his arms to warm himself as the cold breeze passed by him. He waited for another five minutes and finally heard a car honking. His eyes gleamed with hope and his prayers were answered as she saw a pink-haired girl exit the car. His eyes couldn't describe how beautiful she was even in the simplest of dresses. The dark night reflected her pale complexion and the moon could be seen in her eyes.

He froze, unable to move. It was in high school. When a guy sees his crush...he freaks out and blurts unnecessary things to the girl. But this wasn't high school...this was his life- his real life. Lacus took notice of him and her guess was right- he did wait for her. Another thing caught her attention; Kira was just wearing ordinary attire. He was wearing a black jacket with a purple shirt under it- not a very formal person. She wondered so much why he wasn't wearing anything formal.

"I've been waiting for you." Kira simply told her. A small yet disappointed smile graced her lips. Kira saw it in her eyes that she wasn't ready to prove anything yet. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting Mr Kira." Lacus apologized. He approached her and surprisingly found herself backing away a bit. He stopped as he could see the failing look in her eyes.

He still does care for her.

"Are you alright?" the brunette managed to ask. Lacus was taken back by his words and returned her state of mind back to reality. "Ah yes...I'm...I'm fine thank you." She stammered. Lacus brushed away her pink bangs from her face before looking straight into his eyes. How she missed that look on his face.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lacus?"

His voice startled her; maybe it's because he used the term 'Lacus' rather than 'Ms Lacus'! Her eyes blinked twice and so did his. Before she knew it, a warm hand flew to her face. She quickly brushed it away but gently. Even the slightest of touches can hurt one's feelings.

"There's no nee to do that." Lacus firmly told him. Kira felt something tug his heart strings after she said those words. It felt like she ended the conversation then and there!

"Ah...yeah...I...I'm sorry..." his words seemed all to confusing for the both of them to understand. His eyes diverted to look at her soft hands now resting on her side. Without her permission, he quickly grabbed her right hand gently and enjoyed the feel of her smooth hand. "Now, shall we go inside?"

Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own since it did not deny his touch unlike that of when he touched her face. She nodded her head and he led her inside.

Ah yes. Hilton Tower was still exactly the way the both of them saw it- 5 years ago. The fancy chandelier at the center of the huge skyscraper; the marble walls of different colors; the fancy lights and the different classy restaurants inside of it and of course...the couples.

She could still remember some of the moments Kira and her shared in this building. The way they used to play in the casino; the way they'd challenge eachother in a one-on-one computer game battle...and of course...the most memorable of all moments happened here- in this amusement building.

His hand still held hers as they walked along the fancy building. He was rubbing her hand unconsciously to erase the tense inside of her. His thumb played with her hand and he enjoyed the feeling of her skin against his. Oh how much he missed her touch...her everything.

He led her to a fancy restaurant- the restaurant she remembered the most. The waiter escorted the both of them to the reserved seats and then...silence.

She was looking at her food while he did the same. Minutes had passed and they were like this- still like this. Unlike him, she always had her head bowed down. _He _was looking intently at her- waiting for her to face him out of the silence. It was a weird moment but Kira understood very well. She was feeling this way again because memories clashed inside her thoughts- about the things that had happened in this place...and the things they've lost when they've tried so hard to understand everything.

"You seem to be very silent" Kira managed to complement before sipping in some wine. She flinched; maybe she had all the right to be silent and ignore that complement of Kira's. "Are you all right Lacus?"

Again with his sincere voice; she hated how it sounded and at the same time loved how he said it. It was all so confusing and it was hurting her. Kira sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry for having that debate with you at your office last morning..." the brunette managed to speak. Lacus was brought to a slight laugh. "No...I'm sorry too...for...everything. I guess we just had a lot of issues at that moment..." she quickly covered her mouth and was at a state of shock at what she had just told the handsome man before her eyes.

Issues huh?

Kira too was taken back by her words and felt that extreme pain in his chest. He needed to explain everything to her before it's too late- before they turn into business freaks just like both of their parents!

"Listen I..." he began.

Lacus looked at him...and she was right...neither both of them could stand being silent in each others' presence. They couldn't deal with the problem before so they were restless.

She was right.

She couldn't stand not getting hurt in his presence...the distance was killing her and allowing her mouth to speak words she used to tell him.

Kira was getting worried about her and her sudden actions made it so hard for him to explain to her everything. "Lacus..." he called out.

Lacus quickly turned to him...the memories were getting the best of her. "I'm okay...really..." Lacus lied.

Kira saw it, through her eyes that she didn't want to come back to this place. "I'm glad you could come Lacus..." Kira told her.

Lacus blushed madly though she tried to hide it.

"So Mr. Kira...we should start this discussion..." Lacus started before more pain could get the best of her weakness. "Ah...sure...why not..." he quickly added since he could sense that it was cheering her up. But his plan has to be fulfilled tonight...even if it would hurt her

"Finish your food first then we'll talk about the things we need to understand," he paused to look at her who was now looking at him, "about the business." Kira continued.

Lacus frowned and couldn't understand the emotions flooding in inside her head!

It wasn't long before Kira led her again into another place. He led her inside a very comfortable room. Probably he rented it...but it sure looked good. The room was painted red and black; the red curtains matched the scenery. There was a round couch and a round table at the 'living room' of the room. It was all fit for **business talk**.

But the room made her eyes so teary. She could see the different colors of candles being lit on the side; the rose petals on the floor...all of these made her remember one moment that destroyed her life-

"Why?" she asked him.

He didn't answer but moved near the window and spread out the curtains so that the full moon could be seen. This made her even more depressed.

"Why?" she asked again; this time her voice was sterner and she needed him to answer her question. She knew he would do this but still she wanted to come here.

"I don't understand." He dryly said to her.

She clenched her fists. "Why here? Why in this place Kira?!" she exclaimed, demanding an answer from the brunette. She was still facing his back and her tears made their way down. She couldn't hold back every pain nor can she envelope them anymore inside her heart.

Kira grinned.

"I chose this place because it looked so...formal."

Pain tugged her heartstrings.

She needed to contain herself. If she displayed any emotional weakness then he'd take advantage of her. But-

"What's the matter? Do you remember anything particular Lacus?"

She flinched.

Lacus turned her head away with her eyes closed.

'Stop it Kira...please stop it...'

He turned around, with his eyes filled with a thousand emotions. He noticed her looking at the ground and realized he had hurt her so easily- she was still fragile even until today. He grinned, enjoying the scene of her struggling with her emotions- sooner she would cry...just any minute.

He sat down on the sofa and watched her as she did the same. There was silence at first and the both of them knew what they wanted to talk about.

"I'm sorry." Kira began.

Lacus looked at him, with her eyes closing in all the sadness and hurt. He angered at the sight of her acting so brave and all when deep inside she wanted to scream at him. He was used to the very expressive Lacus years ago.

"What are you sorry for?" she managed to ask.

Kira snorted. He knew **she knew** what he was talking about and he knew that she knew what he wanted them to talk about. She wasn't that dumb to not notice the electrifying waves the both of them had on eachother.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kira."

Kira clenched his fists. "Why don't you listen to me Lacus...Pease...?" Kira pleaded.

Lacus stood up in a hurry, "I thought we were here to discuss matters regarding our business Kira...not this...whatever this is!" she exclaimed with tears threatening to fall form her eyes.

"I'm sure that's not what you want." He fired.

She flinched- he was right...she wanted to talk about 'it'. She wanted so much to be...

"I'm leaving if you're not making this straight...Mr Yamato." She turned her back against him and left. Kira angered and quickly grabbed her wrist, turned her around so she was facing him...and kissed her.

Her eyes widened at his sudden actions. His soft lips were upon hers tempting her to kiss him back. His hands ran through her hair then around her back as the kiss went on. He massaged her back and pulled her closer until their bodies clashed with eachother. With the last of her anger, she reluctantly pushed herself closer unto his muscular chest and kissed him back.

The kiss was deep and passionate and before she knew it, he pinned her on the door as his hands explored her body once more. Memories of the past returned to the both of them: the nights of endless pleasure, the happy days on the beach...and the love they once shared up to the biggest mistake that ever happened to their entire lives.

She moaned in pleasure as his tongue entered her mouth to taste her. His hands massaged her flat stomach until it traced the outline of her breast from outside her dress. He pushed his lips deeper unto hers with so much need. He longed to kiss these lips again and she felt the same way. He longed to feel her body under him once more just like old times.

'What am I doing?' she thought. He was drowning her into her own fantasies and she was falling for it. He softened the kiss then later broke away to look at her. Her eyes were still closed and she bit her lip to control the need inside of her. He looked confused but at the same time happy that she kissed him back- she still loves him.

"I'm sorry Lacus..." he whispered, his hot breath was upon hers and he kissed her again. This time she replied to him only for a short while and then later gaped at him in disbelief.

He could sense the hurt in her eyes and so moved back a little. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and before he knew it, a hand slapped him on the face. The beautiful figure before him exited the door and he was left alone.

He couldn't stand it anymore and he hated her being so arrogant. He exited the room and found her still running away. He ran for her and grabbed her wrist once again.

"I did it because you wouldn't listen to me!" he told her. Lacus stopped and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. He turned her around gently and pulled her into a tight embrace. The heat of his body made her so weak that she embraced him back.

His hand flew to her face and he examined the feel of her soft skin. Her eyes gleaming with desire and passion was held by his filled with love and compassion. He inched closer and breathed upon her. She moaned uncontrollably and found herself surrendering to his temptation. He stopped when his upper lip touched hers and so closed his eyes. He knew she couldn't take this.

And she didn't.

He plunged herself up and kissed his lips; her hands trailing down his clothing, scratching it to feel more contact. He reluctantly pulled her closer so their bodies clashed once again inside the fire of making love. She deepened the kiss by falling into his arms...but she knew this wouldn't last.

Their lips slightly parted and tears crept from her eyes, "I'm sorry Kira..." she gently spoke. "No...Don't be sorry..."

Their breaths clashed and it made them kiss eachother once again but only for a brief moment. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Kira..." she managed to blurt out before running away from his arms once again.

He found this very insulting. She made him indulge in a kiss that he could be addicted to forever and then she just suddenly leaves him behind?!

"Why can't you listen to me?" he asked.

**End here**

_**Sorry for the late update...i couldn't think well because of all the school problems...well...this chapter is a good one I suppose...i hope for more reviews guys...thanks a lot for reading my stories!**_


End file.
